What Can I Do For You?
by Papan Talenan
Summary: Basically my take on what happened after chapter 93. Rin blamed himself over what happened. The damage is done. It feels like their relationship will never be the same, but Rin desperately cling to whatever shards and pieces he can find and try his best to mend it. But he didn't know that this will trigger a bigger issue. Warning: Suicide themes, bloody in general
1. Chapter 1

Obviously manga spoiler from chapter 90 to 93.

The recent chapter left me devastated, I don't have the heart to write any fluff for my series in this fandom in case you're wondering why the promised update is not here.

I can't wait that long for chapter 94 (although it supposed to came out around now) so I write my own take of the events. This is a spur in the moment thing but I already have several chapter planned out. No beta, please let me know if you find any mistake.

Enjoy.

 **What Can I Do for You?**

 **Chapter 1**

"What happened to him?!" Rin rushed to Shiemi's side, grabbing her shoulders with a force that make her wince in pain before Suguro pulled him back.

"Oi, Okumura, calm down!"

Suguro's words seemingly snapped him back into reality, he immediately backed off. Before any apologize escapes his lips, Shiemi lifted both of her hand.

"It-It's alright! More importantly, something happened to Yuki-chan! You must come with me!" She pulled Rin's hand toward an open door behind her. Rin followed automatically without any questions, his head clouded with worry. He knew something wasn't right with Yukio, after everything happened to them recently.

Suguro noticed that the door doesn't lead to the next room, but to what seems like an infirmary. She must have used a magic key. He cannot help but to follow her as well.

"Okumura-kun!" The first thing happened once they are on the other side is Shima rushing towards the trio with a worried face.

"Where is he? What happened to Yukio?" Rin brushed past him, Yukio is the only one he can think of right now. He need to see Yukio. He need to see that his little brother is alright.

Shiemi continued to drag him to a door across the hallway, she knocked it twice. It takes every last ounce of Rin's willpower to keep him from barging into the room _right now_.

"What the hell happened here, Shima?" Suguro whispered with a frown, but Shima just lifted his hand, telling the other one to wait.

Thankfully it didn't take long for the door to open, a man wearing white coat and the True Cross insignia on his chest looked at Shiemi and nodded. He let all four of them inside, then left the room.

 _THUD_

Rin's grip on his Kurikara loosened, the sheathed blade slid and hit the floor. His eyes focused on the unconscious body in front of him, hooked to all kinds of machines that occasionally beeps. His dazed state didn't last long, his grip on the demon blade tightened that his hand started shaking. He gritted his teeth and turned to face Shiemi.

"What happened?" His usually bright blue eyes now seemed cold and sharp.

"Listen, Okumura-kun! She didn't know anything!" Shima quickly spoke when he noticed the look of fear in Shiemi's eyes. "I'm the one who found him! I saw him kneeling on the ground, then he … he shoot himself in the head." He said the last part with a low voice.

Rin stared at him, his eyes wide with disbelief. Suguro had the same expression while Shiemi continued to sob even harder.

"Where … Where did you find him?" Rin broke the ghost-like silence with a slightly cracking voice.

"Near… the path to Shiemi-san's place." Shima's eye darted towards Suguro and Shiemi real quick, as if asking them to help him.

"And what were you doing there?" Rin continued.

"I was—"

Before the pink haired teen could say anything, he was slammed against the closed door with such force that knocked down a 'Keep Silent' sign above them. Shiemi gasped in shock as bright blue fire burst alight.

"You what? You happened to pass by? That is very convenient." Rin pressed his arm against Shima's neck, pinning him to the wall. His eyes glinted with red which gives it a murderous vibes.

Shima started to choke, he struggled to break free, but Satan spawn's raw strength is way more than he can handle.

"I know that you and your petty organization want something to do with Yukio. If any of you lay a finger on him, I won't hesitate to turn you into ashes."

"Cut it out, Okumura!" Suguro tried to pull him back, but Rin seemingly have an interrupted focus on choking Shima to death, so he took a step back and punched Rin with everything he got. "You're gonna break his neck!"

The punch managed to knock Rin back, the glare now replaced with a blank look as the blue flame extinguished itself.

"I'm—" This time Shima was the one who cut his sentence.

"If I want to do any harm why would I bother bringing him all the way here to seek help? I'm just telling the truth." Shima rubbed his neck and fixed his collar, omitting the part where Satan tried to possess Yukio doesn't make it lie, right?

"Also, we are not a _petty_ organization, Okumura-kun. Maybe you should visit us sometime and take a look at our scale of operation." He said, smirking to himself. Without wasting any more time Shima exited the room, closing the door behind him. They can hear him apologizing a nurse, probably worried about the loud bang earlier.

No one said anything after that. Rin slumped down to the floor, hugging his knees against his chest, head tucked down.

"Are you alright, Okumura?" Suguro decided that it probably safe enough to try and engage him now that Rin is calmer.

"How can I be alright? My little brother just tried to kill himself." Rin broke into sobs, still hiding his face. "What did I do wrong?" He said between silent hiccups. He is afraid to look at his brother. Thoughts that their _episode_ a few days ago have something to do with this is heart wrenching.

Suguro leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. He already suspected that something is seriously wrong with their young teacher since Yukio held him on a gun point yesterday. But a suicide attempt?

"It's alright Rin, he is alright. They said the bullet missed, only scratched his head." Shiemi kneel down beside Rin, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Rin didn't look at her, but he shifted forward and wrapped Shiemi into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. Just give me a minute." He whispered with a raspy tear-choked voice.

Shiemi's eyes widened, but she returned the embrace. She recalled what happen with Yukio. Perhaps if she said the right thing—or nothing at all—Yukio will be fine now. This thought only let more droplets of tears run on her damp cheeks.

Once Rin became calm enough, they asked him to get up and sit on a chair near Yukio's bed. Shiemi offered company, Suguro offered to get him something to eat or drink, but he refused them all. Rin asked one of them to notify Shura if they get the chance. With that Shiemi gave him the magic keys that led to this building and left with Suguro, Rin accepted it even when he have no intention of leaving, at least not until his brother is up.

Rin just sat on the bedside chair, his head resting on the edge of the mattress. His right hand cling into Yukio's sleeve. Afraid to let him go fearing that Yukio might try to do something dangerous, but also afraid to touch him, afraid that he will make his younger brother angry.

He stayed like that for hours, listening to the faint beeping sounds that indicates his brother's heartbeat. He kept thinking about what he did wrong. What caused Yukio to take such a drastic action? What can he did differently? What can he did to help his younger brother? What is his fault?

There are times when his thoughts makes him cry. Perhaps he should listened to his brother more, do what he said. Perhaps he should help Yukio to find more information about their mother. Perhaps he should care more, or pay more attention to his brother.

On and on and on until mental and physical strain lulled him to a sleep. Ragged breathing, sobs, and hiccups replaced by slow paced breath. That's when Yukio opened his eyes.

He was awake for some time now, he clearly hears his brother crying beside him. But he cannot face Rin now, cannot confront his brother. The first thing Yukio did is trying to touch his ear with his broken hand, since Rin is still clinging to his other hand. He let out a breath of relief when he didn't feel any change. No pointy ends. Still human ears. Still human.

Thanks for reading.

I have several title of light fluff with the twins if you're tired of the current state of canon Rin and Yukio. Feel free to check that out.

Constructive criticism welcomed, it will help a lot. Also English is not my first language, forgive me for the grammatical mistakes.


	2. Memories

An update in less than a week? I am on fire. Fire fueled by my depression, suffering, and agony towards chapter 93, of course.

Please do remember that despite the canon premise, what I write as some of the back story is not entirely canon.

Disclaimer, all rights to the characters and canon storyline belong to the creator, this is 100% non-profit fanworks.

Enjoy.

 **What Can I Do For You?**

 **Chapter 2: Memories**

"… in … Ri … n … Rin"

The older twin snapped up when a hand touched his arm. His face is pale, making his red baggy eyes looked worse than it actually is. "Sh-Shiemi? W-what time is it?" He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, trying to blink the sleep out of his head.

"It's almost nine, dumbass." Another voice answered. "Come, I brought some hot food for you." She was standing beside the door, gesturing for Rin to follow.

Rin glanced at Yukio, still there with his eyes closed. "Nah, I'll just eat here…" He ran his finger through his hair in a poor attempt to comb the bed hair away.

"No can do. I don't want these doctors lecture me about bringing food inside and making a mess." She insisted, crossing her arm.

"But—"

"She will stay here. Come on." Shura pointed at Shiemi. She knew that the hesitation came from Rin's fear of leaving Yukio alone, not knowing what he might do.

Rin looked at Shiemi who then nodded at him. After one or two more second of hesitation he nodded back. Besides he's been holding a full bladder for a while now. He rose from his seat, cracking a few joints with a tired sigh. Shura left the room and held the door for Rin.

Shiemi placed a green flask on the bedside table. "He is gone now, Yuki-chan." She sat down on the chair.

"I can't fool you, can I?" Yukio said with a coarse voice, he opened his eyes, but only staring blankly at the ceiling.

"You are trying too hard, even I can see it." She smiled, but it only makes the sadness in her eyes stands out more. She picked up a clean glass from a nearby shelve and poured steaming clear green liquid.

"I just … don't want to face him." Yukio glanced at her. He tried to sit up without disturbing anything attached to him. Harder than it should be because his body is surprisingly weak, plus is broken arm is in the way.

Shiemi didn't say anything, of course she wanted to tell him that Rin is very worried. But the last time she mentioned Rin's name Yukio went straight to a breakdown state. Now he ended up here. She handed the glass to him, "You should drink this … Or I could get some water if you want." She didn't want to put any pressure to him. The doctor warned that patients of suicide attempts more often than not have an unstable mental state, which can be very dangerous.

Yukio received the glass and sniffed it. "Green tea … with honey, lemon, mint …"

"… and a hearty dash of sake." The two said it in unison.

"How did you…?" Yukio took a sip, feeling the warmth travels down from his throat, a thin smile on his face.

"My mother asked me to give you this." Her cheeks turns a few shades redder when she noticed the smile.

"He must have told her, my father. He used to give me this all the time. When I'm sad, angry, anxious, or afraid." He took another sip. "Honestly, I think he was just trying to get me slightly drunk, enough to stop whatever bad feeling I have. I always questioned the … _legality_."

"Yes, she must have heard it from him…" Shiemi chuckled, sitting on the bedside chair.

"He once tried to give Rin the same … brew … that's what he called it. But Rin ended up drinking the whole bottle of sake when no one is looking because he liked it and he thought it was just a weird tea. That night he can't stop throwing up. We had to rush him to a nearby ER. Alcohol poisoning, they said. They almost called the cop on Father for being careless. We were only eight at that time. After finding out what it actually was, Rin swore to himself that he never want to touch alcohol ever again." Yukio absently ran his thumb over the smooth surface of his glass.

Shiemi didn't say anything, she only listened as the young teacher rambles on.

"Father said it was a good thing. He said at least if Rin hang out with a bad crowd he will probably never bother with drinking anymore. Rin grow up just fine. He definitely wasn't the smartest kid in his class, Father always believe that he tried to make up for it in other ways." Yukio placed the now empty glass in his lap.

"Yuki-chan, did you miss your Father?" Shiemi tried to choose her words wisely. Talk Yukio's Father instead of Rin seems like a good start.

Yukio did not answer. He could taste iron in his mouth as the inside of his cheek bleed from chewing them too hard, one of Yukio's bad habit when he is under pressure.

"It is alright to miss the people we love, there is nothing wrong about that." She placed one hand on his shoulder, hoping that the comfort that she offered can go through.

"… Yes." Yukio said in a shaky whisper. He raised his good arm to cover his eyes, shaking his head. "I really missed him now."

"Come on, you're too slow." Shura dragged Rin by his sleeve when he tried to stop.

"What's the hurry, I need to find a toilet." He frowned, snapping his arm to make her let go. "Just wait." He pointed a finger on Shura, then scurrying toward the green male toilet sign.

Five minute later, Rin returned. His hair is pulled back away from his forehead, slightly damp. His face looked a bit fresher, but still paler than usual. The drowsiness disappeared from his eyes, but the puffy bags remains. His collar is wet, he pressed a crumpled ball of tissue in his attempt to dry them.

"I stopped by your room to grab something more comfortable to wear." Shura tapped the duffle bag on her shoulder.

"Uh, thanks. Let me carry them for you." He reached to take it from her.

"Where's your sword, kiddo?" She half threw the bag at him.

Rin caught it with a dumb look on his face. "Oh shit, I left them on the room—" He turned around, but Shura caught him before he stepped away.

"Nah, I'm sure it will be alright, Shiemi is there. Besides I put several barrier around that room." Shura shrugged, putting her arm around Rin's shoulder to prevent him returning.

Rin _never_ let his sword go. He bring it with him when he's in class, when he's cooking, when he's sleeping, even bringing it to the toilet. Now, that didn't sound very hygienic. But that is how attached Rin is to that demon sword. Especially with his life on the line if the sword fell into the wrong hand. But now he forgot about it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Shura pulled him a little closer, "You know that we have our hands full with Yukio's … Stunts. We can't afford you doing anything rash as well, alright?"

"I know that." Rin shrugged her off. "I just—have a lot on my mind right now."

"Just have to make that clear." Shura ruffled his hair. She headed outside.

Rin glanced around, he didn't actually know where this is since they arrive with a key. Looks like this is still inside the True Cross grounds. "I thought you said you have some food?"

"I do. They are over there. I just haven't ordered them yet." She grinned, pointing at a road-side _ramen_ noodle stall.

Rin rolled his eyes, but followed her anyway. The stall is not big. There is a long bench that can hold three—maybe four if everyone sat shoulder-to-shoulder. There are two shorter bench at each end, for one person each. But there was nobody except the middle-aged man who ran the stall.

"Good evening, Kirigakure-san." The man greeted her like she is a regular here.

"Hey old man! I'll have the usual, plus a nice cold drink." She turned to Rin's solemn face. "You want a drink?"

"Water is fine." He answered, sitting down and placed the duffle bag beside him.

"I mean _drink_. Come on, Rin. You could use a drink or two." She grinned, nudging him with her elbow.

Rin's face turned red when he realizes that Shura is talking about alcoholic beverage, "Nah. I don't want to. Can't handle it." Rin waved his hand in front of his face.

The stall owner laughed at that, "Isn't he a student? I'm not serving any drink to minors, Kirigakure-san!"

"Hah, I'm just kidding. This is Rin." She grinned, pointing at Rin.

"Rin? Father Fujimoto's other kid?" He lifted his eyebrows.

"You know my father?" Rin looked surprised now. The man also say 'other kid' which means he also knew about Yukio.

"Yeah. He is my regular. In fact, he is the one who helped me to open this little place." The man brimming smile is almost blinding.

"What… what was he like?" Rin never knew much about his father's life outside the monastery.

"Hmm, that's an interesting question. Years ago everything he talked about is you and your brother. He would bring pictures, telling me what you did or how cute you are." He smiled at Rin's blushing face. "He used to bring your brother here quite often. Usually after missions. Tried to get him to drink a glass of cold beer once. Didn't go well, that boy, what's his name? Yukio? Yeah, he can't handle alcohol. Your father had to carry him back. Funny guy."

Rin never knew about this. "What kind of _ramen_ did he like?" He looked up at the man.

"He likes it with rich broth, no vegetable, two runny soft-boiled egg, and extra piece of meat. Always tried to warn to watch his cholesterol, he's not getting any younger. But he always shrugged it off saying that life as an exorcist is too short to worry about that shit."

"Well, that is true. Can't blame him." Rin said.

The man's expression immediately change, he looked at Shura who then shrugged. He's afraid that he said something insensitive, since Father Fujimoto passed away not too long ago.

"But, hey, he's right. I'd like mine with rich broth, no vegetable, two runny soft-boiled egg, and two extra piece of meat." Rin looked at him with a wide grin, lifting two of his finger. "After all, Shura is paying. Can't waste this opportunity."

The man's face turned to a look of relief. He laughed, "Alright, boy." He turned his back and begin making their order.

"Hey, you said you put up a barrier around his room. Why? It's not like he was there because of a demon attack. He's there because he tried to fucking kill himself." Rin sighed, resting his chin on the table.

"Take a look at this." Shura took a small Ziploc bag. "This is the only bullet they found."

Rin straightened up, placing it on his palm and observed it. The tip of the bullet is… flattened. As if it hit a wall of steel. "I thought he missed, it grazed his head and hit something like a wall."

"No. You know him. You think he would miss his shot at point blank? No. His temple is wounded. Not a graze, but a blunt-impact wound. Like the one you get if yourself hit something really hard and the skin breaks."

"You're saying that…" Rin frowned, turning the bullet around in his palm.

"The bullet hit him. But it didn't pierce. It bounces of his head." Shura said in a matter of fact tone.

"That is impossible. This… this isn't the rubber bullet that he used to shot me once or twice when I pissed him off. This is a _real_ bullet, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we checked the rest of his magazine. All live ammunition."

"You remember the time we saved you back in Aomori? Yukio sort of make a deal with that snake dude to distract him before I attacked, right? The one that supposedly give you the power of immortality?"

Shura shook her head, "No, that didn't go through. You attacked him before he finished. I'm surprised you remember though."

"I talked with the doctor." She continued, "Shima is the one who brings him in. He said he knew nothing, and they don't know what's wrong with him. But they ran several test that shows… Get this… signs of demonic possession."

Rin's eyes widened. The night when his father died replayed itself in the back of his mind. Did Satan possessed Yukio and made him shoot himself? His clenched his shaking hand. "I—I have to get back.".


	3. Strangers

Chapter 94 is out, and boy it was so different from what I write. I already have at least three more chapters planned out for this story. But now I realize that I never thought about how I should end it.

Here is chapter three, a bit short and slow, but I'll have the next one ASAP, don't worry.

Enjoy.

 **What Can I Do For You?**

 **Chapter 3: Strangers**

Shura grabbed him by the arm and forced him to sit down. "I need you to answer some questions. This is important."

"What is more important than my brother being possessed by a demon? For all we know it could be Satan!" Rin looked at her with disbelief and anger in his face.

"Mephisto have some of his guys watching and patrolling the perimeter. He is safe. Calm down." She knew the signs of panic attack when she saw it. Rin is about to have one.

"You trusted him? He is a fucking—"

"Stop. Just try to take a deep breath." She squeezed his cheeks with both of her palm, catching Rin off guard. "You know I'll might as well choose death over trusting that clown, Rin. But your father trusted him, even leaving both of you on his hand."

Rin sighed, nodding and pushed her hand away from his face. He can't argue with that. "So? Whaddya need to know? Get on with it."

"Do you know what he's been up to lately?" Her tone is serious.

"Well, I don't know. Working, teaching, just the regular things I supposed." Rin shrugged.

"Anything unusual with him?" She pressed further.

"Other than not coming home every now and then… He always returned home, even if it was really late. I asked him about it, he said it was a mission and he can't talk about the details." Rin absently fumbled with a wooden chopstick.

"I'll talk to some of his superior to confirm that." Shura took a battered-looking field notebook from her back pocket and jotted some details.

Having to answer these questions made Rin realize that he knew nothing about his little brother. He didn't know what kind of things Yukio worked on. He didn't know anything. "Yukio never told me anything, you know." He bit his lip. _Or perhaps I never show him that I cared?_ The words never escaped his thoughts.

Shura didn't know what to say to that. She knew very well that Yukio sometimes can be hard to approach. The serious stoic cold face that he put on. Even she wonders what he really think or feels about stuff sometimes.

"Did something happened between you?" Shura decided to move on before this gets any worse.

"Yeah." Rin scratched his head. "We… were having an argument I guess. The night after you told us about our mother." He sighed.

"What about it?" Shura frowned.

"He wanted to know more about her, about what happened. I told him I'm not interested, I can't see why we need to know about it. It doesn't matter, right? We lived for more than 15 years without knowing, and I feel that it's better to keep it that way." Rin looked at Shura, seeking her support.

She didn't say anything, so he continued.

"He got angry."

"Angry? Is that it?" Shura lifted her brows. Yukio being angry is nothing new.

"No, no. It's ... different." Rin waved his hand, trying to find the right words to describe it, "He is not being himself." That's the closest he can get, because he didn't understand what happened to Yukio either. "He laughed. Saying something about me and him being different after all. He never acted this way before. Never. You won't understand unless you were there."

"Actually I do." She took a sip from her glass. She told Rin how Yukio held Suguro at a gunpoint.

"What? That is insane!"Rin exclaimed, "No, no, no. That's impossible!" His mind cannot comprehend how a Yukio could act like that.

"I questioned Suguro and that's what he told me, I find it hard to believe as well." Shura opened her notebook and read it to Rin, "Suguro said Yukio asked if he wanted to know something about your father. Then he asked about Lightning's investigation."

"Lightning? I… I think Yukio said something… about the two of them visiting our monastery."

"Yeah, that one. Also… He asked if Suguro know anything about your birth." She closed the notebook.

"Our birth…" Rin gritted his teeth. Why Yukio is so obsessed about it now? Because he heard about their mother from Shura? That can't be it… Rin feels that there is something Yukio hid from him.

"In case you're wondering, I'm still trying to pry information about Lightning's investigation. You'll heard from me as soon as I have something." Shura reassured Rin before he become angry and decided to pay Suguro a visit as well.

"Here you go, enjoy your meals." The stall owner returned with two steaming bowl, smiling at both of them.

Rin looked at him with a thin smile, "Thank you."

Both of them ate quickly in silence, lost to their own thoughts. After they finished Shura paid for the food. They are about to leave when the man called back.

"Here, take this for your brother. He liked these back then. You two are more than welcomed to stop by for free meals, kid." The man handed a wrapped _bento_ box.

Rin looked surprised with the gesture, but then he grinned, "Alright, thanks. The food was delicious. Don't regret it if I showed up twice a day from now on, old man."

"Nah, I owe your father enough to give you a lifetime supply of _ramen_." He patted Rin's shoulder, "Off you go."

Rin gave him a small bow still with the grin on his face. He ran to catch Shura who walked ahead of him. "Thanks, Shura. That was nice." He said.

"Right now my job is to keep you happy." _And not doing anything reckless like your brother._

They returned to the room. When Rin opened the door, Yukio was awake, sitting up on his bed with Shiemi beside him. Yukio looked surprised, he stopped talking mid-sentence.

"I- I have to go. It's almost ten. I'll see you later, Yuki-chan." She awkwardly stood up, then walking over to Rin. "You too, Rin." She tried to smile at him.

"Yeah, be careful on your way back." He waved at her.

"I also have some reports to write. Call me if you need anything." Shura said to both of them, but mostly to Rin.

Once both of them are on their way, Rin shut the door behind him. He dragged the table that patients use to eat on bed and placed the _bento_ box in front of Yukio. "For you." He said with a quiet voice.

There is a curtain that separated the room into sections, Rin didn't really pay attention to them, but there is another bed and a door which he assumed leads to the bathroom. Earlier he told Shura that he will be staying here tonight, even if he have to sleep on the floor. Thankfully she told him that he can use the other bed.

Rin set down the duffle bag, their change clothes was stuffed untidily inside. He grabbed a t-shirt and a baggy pajama pants that belongs to Yukio. Shura probably grabbed them randomly. He slipped behind the curtain and changed his clothes.

"You wanna change?" He asked Yukio. No answer. Yukio is eating his food in silence. As expected.

Rin looked around, found a remote for a wall mounted TV on the other side of the bed. He turned it on, channel showed a news about recent demon attack that triggered a nationwide panic yesterday. He noticed that it grabbed Yukio's attention, so he didn't change the channel. He didn't want to watch anything, he only need something to fill the maddening silence between them. Rin placed the remote a little closer to Yukio, making sure it's within arm's reach if Yukio want to turn it off.

Rin returned to the duffle bag and see what else Shura packed for them. There is large bottle of mineral water, several snack bar, and Yukio's glasses case.

Rin tossed the glasses case to Yukio's lap without saying anything, then placed the rest of the stuff on the bedside table as well. After that he retreated to the other bed, opening the curtain so that he can watch the TV. He didn't really keep up with what happened and can't help but to feel curious.

They watch the TV in silence for god knows how long. The news program has ended long ago. Yukio glanced to the other side of the room. Rin already dozed off in an awkward half-sitting position, one leg hanging from the edge of his bed. Yukio checked the time on his phone. It's almost midnight. He reached for the remote and turned it off.

"Hey, I was watching that." Rin suddenly spoke, making Yukio flinched. For the first time they made eye contact. Yukio's wide surprised eyes against Rin's half-lidded tired eyes. Yukio quickly looked away, turning the TV back on as Rin groaned while trying to find a more comfortable position. Rin probably didn't even notice that he fell asleep.

Someone knocked twice on the door, grabbing their attention. A male nurse entered the room. He greeted Rin with a small nod, then walking over to Yukio's bed.

"How are you feeling, Okumura-kun?" He checked the readings on some of the strange devices Rin didn't know what for.

"I'm alright. This is too much for a _missed shot_." Yukio's voice was low and quiet because he knew Rin is listening to them.

"We both know that's not what you're here for." The nurse smiled, "If you can talk to me, I'll see what I can do to discharge you this morning."

Both of them are talking in a hushed voice, but Rin can hear them. What are they talking about? The signs of demon possession?

"My hand slipped and I somehow missed at a point blank range. That's what happened, very disappointing." Yukio muttered under his breath.

"Now, now, your brother won't be happy to hear that… Aren't you, big brother?" He looked at Rin, still with a smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm _very_ unhappy—" Rin didn't expect that and answered with a stuttered voice.

The nurse is about to leave when Yukio grabbed him by the arm, "Tell me, what they indicate, the readings." The tone is almost… threatening.

"It says there is absolutely nothing wrong with you." He snapped his arm away.

"Glad we're finally on the same page then." Yukio retracted his hand and leaned back.

The male nurse left the room without another word, Rin swore that he is not smiling when he did. Now, is that really a nurse? His uniform is different with what Rin saw outside. He is definitely not a doctor, because all of them wore a name tag with. This one didn't wear anything. Besides that man seemed… off. Rin didn't know what, but there's something odd about him.

Rin also noticed the way Yukio act. He didn't recognize it. Yukio, his brother, never act or talk that way. The guy lying on that bed across him feels like a total stranger.

Then again, Rin is not sure how much he actually know about his brother. Did he even _know_ him? Aren't they family?

The thought left him with a pang in his chest. He knew that Yukio didn't want to talk. Yukio is playing the silence game where Rin's existence around him will be as good as thin air. Alright. If that's what he want Rin will play along. He stopped trying to interact with Yukio.

The next day they let Yukio go home because he was right. They didn't have anything to hold him there. They did ask him to come back for a follow-up for the next few days.

Yukio was excused from his exorcist and cram school duty. Rin saw him argue with Mephisto, but in the end he was forced to accept the _'until further notice'_ decision. Now the only thing Yukio did is coming to school.

One day. Three days. A week. Yukio is still not talking to him. They live under the same roof, they sleep on the same room, but Yukio still managed to talk. The silence is maddening. Rin once play a really loud music in their room, at night, just to annoy Yukio. But instead of scolding him or asking for him to turn it down, Yukio just left the room.

Today was no exception. Yukio was gone before Rin even woke up. Usually Rin won't see him until he's about to go to bed. But he spotted Yukio after school, talking to his classmates in the yard. Yukio smiled at them like there's nothing wrong. It bothered Rin so much.

He waited until his classmates left, then approached Yukio, blocking his way.

"You done?" He asked, glaring at Yukio.

Yukio didn't expect to meet him here. He looked down at his feet, still avoiding Rin's eyes, not answering.

"I said, you done playing this stupid fucking game? Still not talking to me?" The sadness he initially felt about this situation already boiled away, leaving anger and rage towards everything.

Yukio didn't answer, but trying to walk past Rin.

Rin shoved Yukio back against a wall, "How long are you planning to do this huh? A month? A year?"

Yukio fixed his glasses, still not answering.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" Rin grabbed Yukio's collar, he balled his fist and punched Yukio on the cheek.

He could hear a girl yelling for help behind him. They are probably drawing attention, but Rin didn't care.

The punch finally made Yukio look at him. His eyes are void of any emotion, unlike Rin.

"Why did you do this? Aren't we family? Who am I to you, huh? ANSWER ME!"

"You're the son of Satan." Yukio said with a flat, calm voice.

Rin's eyes widened with disbelief, but then he started laughing. "I see—I see it now. How about a lifetime?" He looked at Yukio and smiled a moment before he draw _Kurikara_ from its sheath. Blue fire sprouted from nowhere, lighting him up.

"Okumura—" There are voices calling him, but he didn't care.

"A lifetime without me sounds good, right?" He said, turning _Kurikara_ blade against him and stabbed the demon sword right through his own chest.


	4. Family

I am very sorry for not posting this earlier. After reading the manga continuation I decided to not use my first draft for this story, because the idea is too similar to the canon, leaving me with absolutely nothing to write.

In the mean time please enjoy this chapter. Please kindly point out any grammatical/spelling mistakes, as English is not my first language and I'm constantly trying to improve, your inputs are valuable to me.

As always, none of the character belongs to me and this is a non-profit fan works.

 **What Can I do for You?**

Chapter 4

Rin felt a bone-chilling sensation crawling over his skin, engulfing his whole body. _Is this how dying feels like?_ His eyes are tightly shut together, his breath stuck in his throat, his whole body tensed up trying to prepare for what comes next. Sense of regret starts to fill him, but he shook them off. _This is not so bad, at least it's not painful. No one will really missed me. At least ... Yukio might be happy now. This is what he want, after all._ _I wonder what kind of face Yukio had right no—_

His thought was interrupted by a sudden jerk that catapulted his body upward. Someone—Something is grabbing his shoulder and pulling him. He could've sworn that he heard a rooster cuckoo, his mind cannot process any of this. When he opened his eyes, he was free-falling into solid white ground.

 _THUD_

Rin landed on his face. "O-ouch!" He pushed himself up. Weird, it's hurt, but only like walking into a wall. Falling with that kind of speed should _at least_ break his neck _and_ the rest of his spine. Then he realizes something much more important. "What the hell—"

He is not in school anymore, no, that's not it. He is in a different world now. White and empty as far as the eye could see. He grabbed his chest, _Kurikara_ is not there. There is no gaping wound either. Is this the after life? Definitely not what he expected. He always thought that he will go to hell—instead of this nothingness.

Rin turned around to see Yukio sitting on the ground, looking at the _sky_ with a very confused face. Rin imagined that he looked like that right now. Their face is kinda similar after all. But that's not important. Yukio noticed him now. The confused face contorted into anger.

" _Rin."_ Yukio spoke through his gritted teeth.

Rin's first instinct was to find _Kurikara._ He saw the unsheathed blade next to Yukio and dashed for it. Yukio reacted first, he kicked he sword away before Rin could reach it. Rin tackled Yukio's leg, causing the younger twin to fell down once again. This only make Yukio even angrier, he grabbed his older brother's shirt and slammed him to the floor. He clenched his fist, lifting it to punch Rin.

 _CLAP. CLAP. CLAP._

Both of the twin looked to their right, where a man stood, clapping slowly. Yukio balled fist is still inches away from Rin's cheek, but he stopped. Rin also stopped struggling. They are struggling to catch their breath, more out of attempt to held back their anger and frustration than exhaustion.

"Dad..."

"Father?"

Both of them blurted at the same time. In front of them stood Fujimoto Shirou, with his glasses and usual church robe, smiling. He stopped clapping and crouched down to get on their level. He tilted his head, looking at Rin, then Yukio. "Go on, continue. You're going to punch him, aren't you, _Yukio?"_

Yukio lowered his fist, looking at him with disbelief. "What?"

Rin tried to shove Yukio away, "D-Dad! Why are you here? Don't tell me this is the real af—" His sentence ended abruptly when Yukio covered his mouth with a palm.

"That's not our father." Barely audible for a whisper, as if he's afraid that the person in front of them will hear him.

Rin would not believe it if not for the seriousness in Yukio's voice. Rin glanced back to his _Dad._ Now he realized what Yukio is talking about. There are no warmth in his eyes, only a piercing cold that match the sensation Rin experienced when he entered this place. His smile is not the late Paladin's loving smile or playful grin. His smile is unnatural, menacing— _threatening._

"Not your father?" The figure raised his eyebrow, "That's a very cruel thing to say, son. I've been waiting for a long, long time to meet you." He spoke to Yukio, still with that crooked smile on his face.

He stood up, walking in circle around them. "You should ask your brother, we already met before." He patted Rin's head. Rin jolted in surprise, all of his instinct told him to get away from this man, but all of sudden he can't even move a limb. He didn't even realize that he started shivering, teeth clattering. It feels like his energy—his soul— is being drained away by the ever growing cold.

"Perhaps it will be easier to remember..." The figure raises his palm, waving it in front of his face. "If I looked like this." His ear become long and pointy, pupils turn red and distorted into a thin slit, teeth transformed with sharp and pointy fangs. Blood started dripping from the corner of his eyes.

Yukio's eyes widened. His body rigid, jaw locked. Is that how his father looked like in his last moment? Rin never talked about it before, to be fair he never asked. But this is nothing like he imagined. Looking at the image of his father, the man who raised them for 15 years being tarnished like this... It's too much. To think that his father have to went through something like this, it fills him up with sad and anger. Mostly anger. Towards Satan... and his brother.

Satan tilted his head back at Yukio, "You're going to punch him, right?" Satan repeated, grinning from ear to ear. "If you won't, I will." He continued, cracking his knuckles. "That's how I deal with my sons' silly quarrels. Believe me, it's going to hurt _much much_ more. He might even die." He waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Why the fuck you think I'll listen to you..." Yukio said through his gritted teeth. If only he had his pistols right now.

"I will count to three. One..." He started counting.

"Ye-yeah, that's right, you should go back to whatever shithole you came from..." Rin glared at him, clenching his fist trying hide his weakness.

"Two..."

"Both of you bastards should show some respect!"

Yukio felt a strong kick landed in his stomach. It sent him flying a few foot back before he could react, Yukio collapsed, gasping in pain. The next one lands on Rin and knocked him down. Rin looked at the culprit, his eyes widened, "Y-you!"

Before Rin could try to get up, Amaimon slammed his sole on Rin's temple.

"I am late, forgive me father." The green haired demon bowed politely, the sole of his shoe still pressed firmly against the elder twin's head.

"See? You still _love_ each other no matter what you say." Satan turned his back on them and snapped his finger. A plain black wooden throne appeared out of thin air. He sat down, leaning back on the chair with crossed arm, as if thinking what he's going to do next. His face is no longer bloody and distorted. This way he almost look like Fujimoto Shirou himself.

"You can sit down. I can't talk to him if he passed out." A tall stool appear behind Amaimon. He reluctantly sat down, still glaring at Rin.

Rin coughed hard, trying to sit up while clenching his stomach. He felt the familiar taste of iron in his mouth and spitted it out to the side. That kick is really something. His head throbbed, he's feeling disoriented and weak. He glanced at Yukio, if the kick feels this bad to him, even though his body is stronger and can take more beating, it must have been _deadly_ to Yukio. To his surprise and relief, Yukio didn't look very bad.

Yukio's eyes followed Satan's every move. He didn't even look at Rin to check if he's alright. Satan had all of his attention.

"If you have something to say, spit it out while you can." Satan waved his hand, a red sofa appears in front of the twins. "Sit. Make yourselves comfortable."

To Rin's surprise, Yukio obeyed. Rin stared at him, but then his eyes met with Satan. Something in him knew that trying to resist is not an option. Rin followed Yukio, he ran his hand on the surface of that leather-like material with suspicious eyes before sitting down.

"What? Do you think my furniture would be more Gehenna-like, with horns, skulls, and eyeballs?" Satan spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why did you even bother to take Father Fujimoto's form? To mess with us?" Yukio blurted out, looking Satan dead in the eye.

Rin looked at him with disbelief. How can Yukio talk to _Satan_ like that. Even though Rin always talk about defeating Satan, he found it difficult not to cower in fear in his presence. Rin did not understand it either. It's different from a fear of height, or a fear of darkness. This fear lies on his subconscious. Fear on a primal level, the way a newborn fawn knew to fear a predator. Rin gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in a futile attempt to stop it from shaking.

"I messed with you earlier, but not now. I can't help it, that man is the last person that can stand my possession for more than five seconds or something." Satan said in a matter of fact tone. "Maybe you should go visit me in Gehenna sometimes, to see what I really looked like." He grinned.

"What do you want from us?" Yukio continued without responding to his previous answer.

"Well, Amaimon told be that you keep getting yourself into troubles." His glance shifted to Amaimon, who sat still like a statue in that chair.

"Yes. They are attempting to kill themselves. One of them also tried to dig information about their mother. Big brother told me to arrange a meeting with you to solve this problem." Amaimon spoke with a flat and polite tone.

"Which one told you to call me? The first or second?"

Amaimon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as if not wanting to answer this question, he avoided Satan's gaze, "The first."

"I see. Lucifer is a good son. You should be in his side instead of following that _clown_ around. While we're at it, tell him that I still wait for his return. I might even go and fetch him myself if I have to. I'd rather have him locked up in Gehenna than watching him eventually turn into a hunk of useless rocks like Azazel."

These names certainly piqued Yukio's interest. He heard about Azazel when his father told him the history of their Order. Both of them already aware of Lucifer, the one sitting on top of Illuminati. As for how he found out about their _situation_ , Yukio still have no idea. Shima spied on them? Most likely. But Amaimon is the one who contacted Satan, and Lucifer apparently told him to do so. Does that means Amaimon is also spying for Illuminati? Yukio assumed that the Earth King is loyal as a dog to Mephisto, calling him _aniue_ above all. Even now Amaimon is doing a poor attempt to hide his anger when Satan talking about Mephisto. Fist clenched so tight that his knuckles turns white, looking down, only nodding along to Satan's words. Well, even _he_ knew better than defying Satan.

"Well then, _Yukio_ and _Rin_. What can I do for you?"

Yukio's wandering thoughts and Rin's absent minded stare abruptly stopped by Satan's voice. They already heard their father's voice calling their names thousands of times before, but they can tell that this one is odd, unnatural, just like Satan himself.

"Tell me about our birth," Once again Yukio spoke without hesitation, "and our mother."

"That was quick. Sure, I can tell you that. But what will you give me in return?" Satan dismissed Yukio with that question, then turned to Rin.

"Why are you keep shaking? Afraid of me?" He asked with a grin on his face. "They are restraining you, Rin. You're like a dog on a leash. Like a chained slave. Do you like being a slave? You're much more powerful than this mess and you know that. Even though a certain someone still managed to lose when fighting against you."

Rin didn't answer, but he's looking at Satan instead of the white floor beneath him.

"Bring me that sword of yours and let me look at it." Satan lazily pointed at _Kurikara_.

Rin hesitated for a second, but then he stood up anyway. Rin picked up his unsheathed blade. Only now he realizes that he is not covered in blue flame, even though it was unsheathed. Rin grabbed the hilt and turned around, approaching Satan.

"Hand it over." Satan opened his right palm, still with that sickening grin plastered on his face, "If you're lucky I might be able to unbind you altogether."

"The only thing I'm gonna unbind is your head." Rin suddenly swing his blade. Satan in within fatal range of his weapon. This is his chance to end this once and for all.

Amaimon and Yukio both jumped off their seat, both exclaiming at the same time.

" _Nii-san_!"

"Father!"

"I don't expect you to attack me if I take this form. You really likes to hurt your 'father' huh? Getting him killed because Satan possessed him isn't enough?" Satan held the blade of Kurikara inches away from his neck with the tip of his finger. "For the record, it is one hundred percent thanks to you that I finally able to possess that man. I've been waiting for years, waiting for the perfect time when his soul waver enough for me to take control, so that I can finally meet you."

"What—did you say?"

Before Rin could react any further Satan landed a punch to his chest with a force so strong that it knocked Rin back to the sofa. Yukio barely moved fast enough to get out of the way when Rin crashed into it, tumbling the whole thing down with him. Yukio watched in horror as blood filled the elder twin's mouth while he violently gasped for air, causing him to choke on his own blood, helplessly spasmed on the floor. Yukio's brain races to analyze the situation, that blow could've shattered his brother's rib cage, piercing the lungs beneath it, causing internal bleeding that is choking him to death.

"How about I _unbind_ your little brother's head instead?" Satan is standing behind Yukio before he knew it. He grabbed the back of Yukio's collar and slammed him to the floor, forcing him to kneel. With one swift motion he swing the blade at the side of Yukio's neck.

"NO!" Yukio's scared voice, Rin's unrecognizable gurgles, and Amaimon's frustrated scream echoed in the empty space.

Yukio shut his eyes, waiting for the sharp edge of his brother's demon blade to brush against his neck. Nothing. When he opened his eyes all that he can see is bright blue fire.

"Yu ... Ki ... o?" He heard Rin weakly called out to him.

But soon his brother's voice is drowned by Satan cackling laughter, "Now this is getting interesting."

 **End of Chapter 4**

Thanks for reading to the end, I hope you like it. Please don't expect the next chapter to be posted soon, I'm still trying to reconstruct the idea for this story. But if you have any request, suggestion, or prompts for the plot, do tell me!

I'm struggling so much on Satan's character, because we don't know much about him in the canon. That's how I portrayed him in my head, hope that is not too far fetched.

Amaimon is one of my favorite character and he will make more appearance in future chapter(s).

Do leave a comment (or PM me) if you have something to say, no such thing as a bad critique!


End file.
